


The Inspirational Speech

by Mini_Megido (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Series: Mini Megido's Damara oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakup, Dreambubbles, Gen, Oneshot, Trolls, inspirational speech, pale damara/horuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Mini_Megido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh dumps Horuss, and Damara feels bad for him, so she gives him a speech he can't even understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inspirational Speech

**Author's Note:**

> I realise there is in fact a fic like this, but I read it and instead of Damara comforting Horuss, Horuss apologises to Damara, so I decided to do my own way.

Rufioh broke up with Horuss today.

He didn’t know what he did wrong, the poor Zahhak. He just came up to him while he was busy working on making his gloves work a little smoothly, when that amazing troll came up to him. He supposed he should have realised when he wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Look, Horuss.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His wings fluttered nervously, and Horuss’s heart started beating faster. He couldn’t tell whether he was nervous or excited.

“Horuss…” Rufioh groaned for a moment, then he sighed again. “I’m sorry.”

In a moment, any excitement that had been there was gone. Horuss felt the dream-blood drain from his face. “Yes, Rufioh.”

“Look, man, I just don’t think we should see each other anymore.” He sighed, “it’s nothing personal or anything… F*ck. It’s more or less me, okay? I just don’t wanna be with you anymore.”

Of course, what did Rufioh expect when Horuss started to cry? That he’d just be okay with it? It made the brown blood feel more awkward than anything else, and he just had to back away and not make a scene. Even as Horuss started crying more indigo tears. Even as he threw his STRONG gloves down and ran off. Rufioh didn’t try to comfort him or anything. He just walked away, like a coward.

So Horuss sat under a tree, his head in his hands, his goggles up on his forehead as he cried. He couldn’t believe it. He was sure Rufioh had been the only one he had ever had.

People came and went. The shouty descendant of Kankri’s literally ran in the other direction when he saw him. Porrim just clicked her tongue and scolded him, telling him that he was much better off without him. But Horuss just couldn’t see that. How can he? He loved Rufioh in a way he had thought transcended the quadrants themselves. But clearly this was not to be.

He had been so deep in his depression, that he didn’t notice someone sit down beside him. Not until they draped their shoulder over him. Not until he could smell their cigarette smoke.

One awful part of him was terrified it was Cronus, but then he heard that sweet, girlish giggle. Then he heard that East Beforan accent that asked him in words he didn’t understand: “What’s wrong, Pony Boy?”

“Oh.” Horuss sat up and wiped his eyes a little, and he glanced at her. “Hello Damara. I failed to see you coming.”

“Whatever. No one sees me coming. That stupid male whore broke up with you, didn’t he?” She asked, then she blew cigarette smoke into his face and blinked those doll-like eyes. Horuss still had no idea what she said, so he improvised.

“Yes. Yes. Rufioh dumped me today. Nothing to neigh about, I assure you.” He tried to put on a brave smile, he tried to convince himself he was a beautiful stallion, but that didn’t work. He broke down in tears yet again.

Damara just stared at him. Her lips were curved into an unimpressed scowl, a cigarette hanging out of the corner. Right now, she thought Horuss was such a lame guy! Who would blame Rufioh for breaking up with him? Then again, Rufioh was an asshole, and she wasn’t about to let some guy (that she didn’t even like) cry over some asshole that broke her heart all those years ago.

“Alright, dummy, listen up!” She jumped up and stood in front of her, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes. She kicked him for emphasis, even though she knew he wasn’t going to understand her anyway. “You are NOT going to just sit around and wait for Rufioh to come and apologise to you for breaking your fucking heart!”

Horuss was, admittedly, a little scared. How could Damara just turn around and say all of… Whatever it is she was saying? Honestly, she was terrifying.

“You know what I did when that fucker broke my heart?” She demanded, stomping her feet, her voice in full on inspirational speech mode, “I RIPPED HIS OUT OF HIS CHEST!”

“Not saying that you should do that too, but you should stand up for yourself dumbass!” She flicked his forehead, her nose and lips scrunched up. “You’re an Indigo blood, you could kick his ass a lot harder than I could! Why don’t you go and fucking do it for once! Don’t let that asshole push you around!” 

Horuss nodded slowly, his eyes wide. The tears were still running, but now he was wiping them away. Whatever she was saying, was working.

“And if anyone stands in your way, rip their throat out.” She leaned down to him and whispered, “or send them to me, either way works, okay?”

Then her maniacal smile and flirtatious nature returned, as if a switch had been flipped. She papped Horuss’s cheek softly, “good talk, Pony Boy.”

When she left, her hips swaying and as if she were on the look out for anyone she could pick a fight with, Horuss put his cheek up to his face and blushed. It seemed he was perfectly pale for the weaboo chick.


End file.
